


Conversations at a pick-nick

by DivineVarod



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Sweet, pick nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineVarod/pseuds/DivineVarod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rimmer and Lister visit a garden planet for a pick-nick. There, underneath a cherry tree, they talk about life and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations at a pick-nick

Dave Lister sat on the bright green grass, his back resting against the blossoming cherry tree, bathing in the light of a sunset.  
His hands were combing softly through the thick, curly hair of his sleeping husband as he stared out into the endless, glorious nature that spread out in front of him.

Hearing a soft little snore, Lister looked down for a moment. Arnold Rimmer was sleeping happily and contentedly, his head resting in his lap. Lister smiled: It was perfect.

Going to this planet had been Rimmer's idea. When he heard they would pass it, he'd asked Lister if they could go there in Starbug, for a visit. Arnold had known about it's existence centuries ago, when plans were still being made to create it: The Garden Planet. Rimmer had told Lister he had looked forward to seeing it for decades: a beautiful floating Victorian style garden where loved up couples used to go for pick-nicks. He had always hoped to go there one day to pick-nick with the one he loved: it would be his dream date.  
Rimmer's words had immediately filled Lister with a fuzzy warmth: his partner hardly ever expressed fantasies or wishes, probably out of misplaced insecurity, and now he asked if he wanted to go on this dream date with him? Of course he did.  
  
Rimmer had been so happy that following week, with the thought of their trip together, that Lister almost thought it a shame when the day came. He liked seeing his husband so enthusiastic and hopeful. But still, going on a trip together was something to relish too. This was the first time that it would be just them, together, on a fun trip as a couple.  
  
They'd taken of early that morning, armed with an overstuffed pick nick basked courtesy of Kryten.  
Even from the sky the view had been magical: it was a self regenerating garden which, in all these centuries, had never aged or withered and would remain immaculate for eternity.  
As they landed his husband sat turned away from him, and looked out of the window. From his posturing alone Lister had noticed he seemed a little emotional. He had wrapped him in his arms and kissed him.  
“What is it, Arn?” He'd asked him.  
Rimmer had looked up with a smile and kissed him back.  
“I'm fine Listy. It's just … I can't believe I'm here at last.”  
Lister had understood the deeper meaning of those words and kissed him again, a kiss Rimmer returned eagerly.  
  
The rest of the day had been like walking in paradise: both men had rarely seen real nature in the past few decades, so for them to be in a magical place like this, together and in love, felt like being in a fairy tale. Walking hand in hand they took in the colours, the flowers, waterfalls and fountains. The bright sunlight bringing out every nuance and shade. There even was a small forest to take in and they did, making up exciting stories about all the amazing creatures who might be living there.  
  
When, after some time, Lister noticed that Rimmer was getting tired, he'd suggested they'd sit down for a snack. As if by magic the couple had right at that moment stumbled on the most perfect spot: a peaceful open place beneath a blossoming cherry tree.  
They had cuddled up beneath the tree for a bit, before opening the basket, just talking. To Lister it was the most romantic day of his life, and he'd never felt happier. Knowing the lonely life his partner had lived he wondered how he experienced it. Looking in his eyes gave him the answer: they were the brightest and happiest he'd ever seen them. Bright green flashing at him in pure joy.  
  
After their meal Rimmer had felt a little drowsy, probably due to the two glasses of wine he'd had, and settled on Lister's lap for a nap. And that is where they were now, united in bliss.  
Leaning against the tree Lister considered the possibilities of settling on the planet. It was the most beautiful place they'd ever come across. The planet had fruit, vegetables and fresh water. They could easily turn a few of the many gazebos into houses for them and Kryten and the Cat. He envisaged the two of them growing old together there, strolling round the garden. Forever happy in their own magical paradise.

Lister suddenly felt Rimmer stir a bit. He looked down to see his partner who drowsily smiled up at him.  
  
“Hey Arn.” Lister said softly.  
  
“Did I sleep long?”

“'S okay, not that long, babe.”  
  
“Hope it wasn't uncomfortable …”

“It's fine, don't worry, babe. Want anything? We've still got loads of food. Kryten really went overboard on this one.”  
  
“I'd love another chocolate.”  
  
“Coming right up.” Lister smiled, reaching out for a piece.  
  
Lister held up the chocolate, and then teasingly pulled it away when Rimmer tried to bite it, again and again. Lister kept this going until Rimmer sat up and playfully pushed him onto the ground. Within seconds they'd started to play wrestle and rolled over each-other laughing and shouting. To Lister's surprise Rimmer easily won the wrestle and sitting on top of him he grinned victoriously and then gently pulled the chocolate from his defeated partner's hand with his teeth.

“Man, you're strong!! How come you're so strong, when you were always so scared?”

Suddenly silent Rimmer looked at him in surprise.

"Arn?"

Rimmer stayed silent and just looked down at Lister, his eyes filled with love.  
  
“Babe?”

Rimmer slid off Lister and lazed himself next to him in the warm grass, then wrapped his arms around him.  
  
“It's you.”  
  
“What is?”  
  
“You've … you've made me strong, Listy.”  
  
“I did? How?”  
  
“Because you've changed me. I never felt strong. Because I never felt good enough. I could not be strong, I could not be brave because I wasn't worthy of being brave or good. No-one cared about me – so why should I? Better be what was expected. Your love has changed that.”  
  
Lister softly slid his hand over Rimmer's cheek.  
  
“Hey, don't give me all the credit here, Arn. You've made all the progress yourself, man. There is so much more inside you Arnie. I've seen it so many times. You've allowed yourself to be loved, to be … happy.”  
  
Rimmer wrapped himself closer around Lister and sighed happily.  
They lay locked in each-others arms for a bit in a pleasant silence.  
Then Rimmer moved himself closer to Lister's ear and whispered:  
  
“The best thing about being happy is that you feel you'll never be unhappy again.”

Lister looked at Rimmer with a half smile, and sat up again. Rimmer returned to laying with his head in his lap. Lister didn't mind, Arnold seemed to like that position, and he was in no hurry to go anywhere.

“That's beautiful Arn ...”

“Kiss of the Spiderwoman ...” Rimmer smiled up at him.  
  
Lister searched his memory, as he lazily grabbed a beer-can. A beautiful garden, Rimmer lazing on his lap and a can of beer. Who knew that you'd need so little to be truly contented?

“Oh yes,” Lister returned to what Rimmer had just said. “I remember. He was wrong though ...”  
  
Rimmer frowned, looking a bit puzzled.

“I don't think he was ...”

Lister looked down at Rimmer with a smile, but slightly defensive: “Yes he was!! He was tortured and shot soon after, remember?!”  
  
Rimmer grabbed Lister's hand and played with his lovers fingers as he considered his reply.  
  
“Yes, there's that. But he did die happy!! As the book says: “This dream is short, but this dream is happy.”  
  
A silence. Lister felt a bit uneasy about Rimmer's reasoning: why would anyone need to die just as they found happiness?Was it something his partner thought about a lot? Lister felt that life should be lived and every day would be a new chance at being happy in a different way. Did Rimmer really think one day of happiness followed by death was a good thing?

“And that's enough?” Lister asked in a thoughtful voice.  
  
Rimmer sat up and placed himself on his knees in front of Lister, looking him in the eyes. Then he took his hands.

“He died knowing his dream came true: he has won the love of the man he yearned for and after wanting to be brave all his life the love he has found brings it out in him. He goes from coward to hero and sacrifices his life for the man he loves and is never unhappy again. He dies knowing he was loved and becomes his own hero ...”  
  
Another sigh, tinged with sadness this time and coming from Lister. He loved this man so much and wished he could help him to just accept happiness. Despite everything that had happened over the years, Lister still believed in being happy for no reason. Maybe because of his upbringing: his grandmother had doted on him and had learned him to be grateful for the little things in life. Rimmer had never been able to learn that. All he had learned was: "all or nothing" and "winning is everything". Joy was still new to him.

“You can dress it up all you want, Arnold, but I still have some issues with it ... Does being loved ...” He'd wanted to add “really make so much difference"? But he remembered what Rimmer had said, a few minutes before, about how much love had already changed him. “Maybe you're right … Come, lay down again, I like that.”  
  
Rimmer happily obeyed, and Lister returned to gently running his fingers through his husbands hair. Still something about their conversation didn't sit right with him.  
  
“But the fact that some-ones life should end just after finding happiness, no I don't agree with that one.”  
  
Rimmer's hazel eyes gently looked up at him as a loving smile slowly formed on his face.

“True ... some people find happiness only after they have died.”  
  
A small pull at his heart.  
  
“Arnie …”  
  
He always wished he and Rimmer had got together sooner. It would have saved them so many lonely years. Especially Rimmer, all those years in jail. Had they been in a secure relationship back then things would have certainly been different. Had he known how Rimmer had felt before Kochanski who knew how their lives would have turned out. He remembered thinking Arnold was quite handsome when they met. And Rimmer … Rimmer had later told him he'd loved him from the moment they met. Unrequited love had been behind much of the hostility in the early years and Rimmer had been so unnecessarily lonely.                                 Some part of Rimmer, Lister often felt, had build him up as this fantasy hero, who would make everything alright once he loved him too. Maybe it was something that had kept him going in jail. But still, it sometimes felt like a burden to Lister, having Rimmer somewhat dependent on him. On the other hand, though, it did feel flattering and, if he was really honest, he loved looking after Rimmer in a way. He always liked to take care of people and looking after Rimmer, mentally, was very rewarding. Still, if he could do it all again …

“Smeg,” He suddenly sighed out loud. “We wasted so much time … if only ...”

Rimmer, who had been slowly nodding off again in the silence blinked at him sleepily.  
  
“Dave?”  
  
“Nothing, Arn, you doze on, babe.”  
  
But Rimmer had clearly heard him and sat up.  
  
“I often think that too Listy.”  
  
His eyes looked odd now. Lister felt annoyed with himself. Why did he have that tendency to think out loud so often? It was involuntarily, but annoying.

“Forget it Arn. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just thinking out loud.”  
  
Rimmer smiled at him and took his hands again. He suddenly looked rather flustered and nervous.

“No, no! It's alright. Now I know you feel it to … I … I can tell you!!”

Lister looked at him in surprise.  
  
“Tell me what?”  
  
Rimmer looked down shyly, into the grass.

“Listy … I … I was thinking …”  
  
Rimmer hesitated. Seeing him so unsure, Lister gave his hand a squeeze and smiled at him when Rimmer looked up again.

“Yeah, babe?” he encouraged.  
  
Buoyed by the smile, Rimmer continued, slightly falteringly.  
  
“Well … Do we … really have to wait that long?”  
  
Lister frowned. He felt slightly uncomfortable as he had the feeling he knew where this was headed. He'd often thought about it himself.   
  
“What's that?”  
  
Rimmer nervously played with Lister's fingers again.  
  
“Well … what if … I took the TimeDrive and …”  
  
Yep, he was right.  
  
“Smeg, I can see bad idea station looming …”  
  
That had shot out far harsher than intended and his always insecure partner seemed to panic immediately.   
  
“No, No, Davy, listen! If I could convince my past self to speak out sooner … It would save us decades – centuries!! Everything would be different.”  
  
Lister pulled Rimmer towards him and softly rubbed his back in small circles. He knew that always calmed him down.  
  
“Hey, hey, I'm not being mean here Arnie. I thouggt about it too but ... I'm just thinking that could be the exact problem we need to avoid, babe.”

Rimmer looked up at Lister, a world of confusion in his eyes.  
  
“But Listy, can't you see? Our timelines could be changed for the better!”  
  
Lister felt like the meanest guy in the universe shooting down Rimmer's plan, but he knew he had to, for both their sakes.  
  
“Or for the worse.”  
  
“You really think so? How? I … I can't see it.”  
  
Patiently and gently Lister tried to make him understand.  
  
“Well … what if you told me at the wrong time? What if we got each other killed in some weird smeg up? No Arnie luv, it's just not worth the risk. You saw what even trying to get a curry did!! What if we lost what we have now and end up with nothing?”  
  
Rimmer sighed shakily, then closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
“I … I guess you're right Listy … It's just … I'm not used to being happy and I wished I could have felt like this earlier …”  
  
Seeing a tear sliding silently down Rimmer's cheek Lister wiped it off and pulled him closer for a kiss.  
  
“I wish that too man.”

This was wrong, Lister felt. Rimmer should not be upset in the place of his dreams. He quickly tried to think of something to cheer him up. And he didn't have to think long.

"Arnold, look at me."

He did. 

"When we came here today. What did you feel?"

Without hesitation Rimmer replied:

"Overwhelming happiness."

"Me too. See ...?"

"See what?"

"We wouldn't have had that if our love had come quick and easy. We've had to wait, learn what it was like to be lonely until we found what was there all along. We earned our happiness,  Arn. And I would never trade our journey for anything."

Rimmer stared at him, blankly at first, then a smile formed: first on his lips, then reaching his eyes.

"You're right. I have to stop the past from always tainting all that I have now. I keep thinking about everything I missed instead of everything I have. Here I am in the place of my dreams with the love of my life ..."

"And who might that be?" Lister grinned satisfied.

"Hmm ..." Rimmer smiled. "Now let me think ..."

Then he said nothing as he lost himself in another long and loving kiss.

While the beams of the fading sun caressed them, the couple silently swore to forget whatever happened in the past and make the years they had together the best they could possibly be.


End file.
